Coming Home
by FieryFlame12
Summary: What happens when Emma receives a letter from the Army telling her they need her to go over seas. How will the Charming family react to Emma leaving home. I know i suck at summaries but you'll never know if you liked it if you never tried it.
1. Chapter 1

Coming Home

The Charming family sat around the kitchen table where there was an intense game of monopoly going on. The game was getting to the point where you couldn't go one turn without loosing hundreds of dollars.

"Ha! You landed on my Boardwalk Dad. That will be 600 dollars." Emma said with a smirk. She was in it to win it.

"Oh, just you wait Emma." Snow said with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean Mom?"

"Nothing, nothing." Snow said.

"Tell me!" Emma yelled as her eyes narrowed.

"Well it's just that right now your Dad owns all the railroads and you have to make your way around the board again." Snow said, as she looked her daughter straight in the eye.

"She has a point Ma." Henry said.

"Oh, can-it Kid." Emma said as she rolled the dice. She landed right on one of her Dad's railroads.

"Fork it over Emma." Charming said with a Charming smile.

Before Emma could part with the money the doorbell rang interrupting there game.

"I'll get it!" Emma yelled as she jumped up. She didn't want to have to pay her dad for her unfortunate roll.

Emma ran over to the door and slung it open. It was only the mailman.

"Why didn't you just put the mail in the box?" Emma asked.

"Because I have a special delivery for Lt. Emma Swan." He said as he handed her a single envelope. She slowly closed the door. Not wanting to open this in front of her parents, she slipped the envelope into her sweatshirt pocket.

"Who was at the door?" Snow asked as Emma ran back to her spot at the table.

"Just somebody looking for Granny's that's all." Emma said with a tone that said the conversation was finished. Snow knew she was lying. She could always tell when Emma was lying. Her story didn't add up either. Everybody in town knew where Granny's was, and why would they come all the way up to the loft to ask for directions? There were plenty of other apartments close to the bottom.

"I think I'm going to go up to my room. Get an early night." Emma said as she got up and made her way to the stairs. She knew she wasn't fooling anybody, but that letter was burning a hole in her pocket.

Snow looked at Charming as soon as they heard Emma close her door. They had one of their silent conversations. Henry picking up on the discomfort started packing up the game. He knew that they would want to go up and talk to Emma.

 **Up in Emma's Room**

As soon as Emma got to her room she locked the door and sat down on the bed. Quickly grabbing the envelope from her pocket she ripped the letter open and began to read.

 _"No, no this can't be happening."_ Emma thought. She read the letter again, and sure enough it said the same thing.

 _"Why me, why now?"_ Emma thought as she picked up the nearest thing to her and chucked it against the door. When she heard a shattering sound she looked to see what she threw. It was a vase of flowers that Killian had got her the other day.

 _"Who's that screaming?"_ Emma thought as she looked around for the source of the noise. There was no one else in the room. Who was screaming? That was when she realized she had been screaming. She didn't even realize it, and she couldn't make herself stop either.

"Emma! Are you okay? Open the door!" Charming shouted. Emma stumbled over to the door and leaned against it. Not even caring about the pieces of glass she was sitting in.

"I'm right by the door, don't kick it in." Emma whispered. Snow and Charming could barely hear her response. They quickly sat down on either side of the doorway and leaned their heads against the door.

"Emma, what's wrong." Snow said softly. She knew Emma wasn't going to open the door to talk. Communicating through a closed door was the best she could do.

"I-I have a secret to tell you." Emma stuttered.

"I haven't told anybody in Storybrooke about it, and I wasn't planning on telling anybody either."

"You can tell us anything Emma." Charming said.

"Promise you won't get mad." Emma said as she once again whispered through the door.

"Promise." Both Snow and Charming said at the same time.

"When I got out of jail I didn't have a job. I was living out of my car for weeks. Eventually I had to get a job. I joined the Army three months after Henry was born. After about 3 years of being in the Army I was sent over seas to fight the war against terrorism. I was over there for about a year before it happened. We were ambushed on the way to a safe house. I was the only survivor in my unit. I was promoted and I left to become a bail bonds person." Emma whispered though the door.

"So what got you so upset Emma." Charming asked. Snow shot him a glare for being so blunt, but Emma didn't notice.

"I got a letter from the Army s-saying I have to report for duty in 2 weeks." Emma whispered

"What!" Both of her parents yelled.

"They're going to send me back." Emma said sadly.

"Where are they sending you?" Snow asked.

"They're going to send me over seas." Emma whispered.

 **TBC**

I'll have the next chapter up soon. I plan on having about 3 chapters for this story. Please please review.

FieryFlame12


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma had currently been sitting in her room for almost the whole day straight. They had tried everything to get her out of the room. Snow and David hadn't even told Henry why his Mom was sitting in her room. They just hoped Emma was going to be okay.

 **Emma's POV**

She had not moved from her spot near the door in almost three hours. Eventually, when she found the strength to move she hobbled over to her dresser. It was at that moment that she realized she was leaving a blood trail. The cuts on her legs were still bleeding. She waved a trembling trying to summon some sort of magic to heal herself. Eventually after a few tries she managed to heal the majority of the cuts on her legs. She didn't have enough energy to try and clean the blood and glass from the floor. Emma knew that she was going to have to tell Henry, but she might as well postpone it for as long as she could. With the last ounce of her strength she flopped down on her bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

When Emma could not sleep another minute she knew it was time to tell Henry. She might as well get it over with. With a deep breath she opened the door and made her way downstairs.

"Ma, what's wrong? Did Hook hurt you?" Henry said with the most threatening face he could make.

"No it wasn't something he did Henry, it was something I did."

"Why don't we sit down Henry." Emma said with a small smile. When Henry sat down on the couch she looked him dead in the eye.

"Henry, when you were born it was one of the best and worst days of my life. After I g-gave you up for adoption I lived out of my car for months. This was the only choice I could make." Emma said quickly she just wanted to tell him as fast as she could.

"What was the only choice you could make Mom?" Henry said cautiously.

"I joined the military three months after you were born." Emma said

"Ok." Henry said with no emotion on his face.

"Why does it matter now?" Henry asked. Emma than proceeded to tell him everything she told her parents. How she got a letter telling her she was getting deployed. Why she left the military in the first place. Henry just listened without making any comments.

"So you're leaving me again?" He said with anger clearly written on his face

"Henry no that's not what I mea…"

"I don't want to hear it." Henry whispered as he poofed out of the house.

"Henry can use magic?" Snow said clearly surprised.

"Yeah, he's been able to use it for a couple of weeks. I didn't think to mention it." Emma said as she grabbed her coat and pulled on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Charming practically yelled.

"I'm going to find Henry." Emma said with the determination of a mother.

 **Henry's POV**

Henry landed with a thud on the floor of Regina's house. He didn't mean to poof out of the house, and he definitely didn't mean to land in his other moms house.

"Henry what are you doing here?" Regina asked clearly surprised that her son just randomly appeared in her house.

"I just um kind of got mad at Ma and wanted to hide from her." Henry said with his eyes cast downward.

"How did she make you mad?" Regina asked curiously. What had the mighty Savior done this time?

"She's going to leave me again." Henry whispered.

 **TBC**

I know that it's kind of a weird place to stop, but I wanted to get a chapter up as soon as possible. Please review. I love reading them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Regina's POV**

 _That woman is going to pay. How dare she make Henry so upset. We've become fairly good friends over the past couple months dare I say best friends, and she has the nerve to do this to Henry._

After getting Henry to calm down Regina calmly grabbed her coat and made her way to the door. She was going to poof herself to the Charmings house where Henry couldn't see her. As soon as she opened the door she heard a loud crash coming from behind her. She turned around with murder in her eyes. Anybody that stood in her way was about to be incinerated. Damn the consequences.

Unfortunately, Regina had to get rid of her fire ball. Because there on her floor spilled over her coffee table was a flustered looking Emma Swan.

"I um just needed to talk to Henry" Emma said as she nervously looked between the ground and Regina. Regina almost laughed. She had never seen Ms. Swan this nervous. In all the battles they had been in she had never seen her like this.

Regina thought about not letting Emma talk to her son, but what good would that do. Regina knew they had to solve this problem now before Emma had to leave. Henry didn't share much but he said she was leaving soon.

"He's upstairs in his room Ms. Swan. I highly encourage you not to make him cry again. Because if you do I will roast you, and trust me i'm not someone you want to have a vendetta with" Regina said with a death glare

Emma gulped

"I'll make up with him I promise." Emma said as she started to race up the stairs.

"Don't run in my house you outrageous animal" Regina shouted as she raced up the stairs.

 **Emma's POV**

Emma didn't entirely slow down. She was still practically sprinting up the stairs. Emma approached Henry's door and froze with her hand ready to knock.

 _What am I going to say? What will he think? Does he still love me?"_

All these thoughts raced through her head as the door to Henry's room was flung open. Henry practically tackled her when he gave her that hug. To say that Emma was surprised would have been an understatement. She didn't think she would be forgiven so easily.

"Ma, I'm so sorry that I reacted that way. We only have so much time left together and I realized that I'm just going to waste it if I'm mad at you the whole time. Can you forgive me?" Henry said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

"I do. I really do. It was silly to be mad at you in the first place."

"Hmmmmm I just had an idea. Why don't we go get ice cream and we can talk about that girl Violet." Emma said with a smirk

Henrys cheeks turned red as he answered.

"Fine as long as I can get a large cone."

"Of course Henry. Of course."

 **So that's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to publish it. My life has just been really crazy recently and I didn't realize how long it's been since I last updated. I promise I will be more consistent with my chapters from now on. Don't forget. Review review review. I really do enjoy reading them and it makes my day.**

 **FIeryFlame12**


	4. Chapter 4

**This... is going to be the last chapter for this story.**

 **Snow/Charming/Henry POV**

8 months. 8 months is how long Emma had been gone. 6 months is how long ago the last letter was. The family was getting worried. Charming was depressed. Henrys been shut in his room only coming out for meals. Snow was all by herself. Charming didn't talk to her anymore. She was all by herself.

 **Emma's POV 3 months ago**

 _You can do this you can make it_

The chopper was about to take off. The crew had examined the battleground and decided that the whole squadron had died in the fight.

With her last ounce of strength Emma threw a rock at the chopper.

"We've got one! Over there in the bush!"

The team ran over to her and put her on a stretcher. Loaded her on the chopper and began to take off.

"Do you know how lucky you are Lt.?" Said a man with kind warm eyes.

"Your going home now. Your going home now Lt. Swan."

 **Emma's POV 2 months later**

The doctor came into Emma's room with a big clipboard.

"Well Lt. Swan it looks like your ready to go home. You came out of your coma. Your concussion healed, and your 4 bullet wounds healed quite nicely. You'l have to wear a sling for your arm fracture for at least another 2 months because you didn't listen to me and injured it more on your wait what attempt was it? Oh yeah your 3rd attempt at escaping." The Doctor looked at her pointedly.

Emma at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"As I was saying, you'll have a slight limp for the rest of your life. Not to mention the emotional trauma you've been through..."

"I don't have emotional trauma! So just mind your own damn business."

The Doctor just sighed. She was a difficult case. Lt. Swan refused to believe that she had emotional trauma. PTSD to be exact. She had nightmares almost every night. When he tried to confront her about it she would deny it to her last breath.

"Annnnd because of that we have decided that you need a emotional support dog. He's a 2 year old golden retriever named Danny."

Emma was shocked. She was so shocked she didn't protest as the nurses got her ready to leave. She couldn't believe she was finally going home after all this time. As soon as she was dressed in her uniform she sat in the wheelchair and was brought to the waiting room to meet Danny.

Danny was a beautiful golden color. As soon as she laid eyes on him she knew he was going to be her best friend.

When she got out of the wheelchair with her pack on her back and Danny by her side she made her way to the airport.

"Where would you like to fly today Lt. Swan?"  
"New York. New York City." Emma answered coldly.

 **Emma's POV Present**

 _It's time Emma you need to go back home._

Emma had been hiding out in NYC for almost a month. She just couldn't face her family like this. Broken. Danny had helped her through all of this. Soothing her nightmares, keeping her company while she holed out in her hotel room.

"Come on Danny we're going home."

 **Snow/Charming/Henry POV**

The three members of the family sat around their table at Grannies not talking. They hadn't had a real conversation in weeks. Snow was begininning to loose hope. She no longer cooked. For the last 2 weeks they ate every meal at Grannies. That is if they bothered to eat. Since they didn't notice anything or anyone anymore. They didn't notice the blonde woman in the Army uniform behind them. They didn't notice the dog either. They had completely shut out the world

 **Emma's POV**

Emma wouldn't lie. She was a little disappointed her family didn't notice her in the diner. She would just have to catch them on the way home. Before anybody could notice her she grabbed Danny and poofed to the apartment. She made herself at home in her home.

 **Snow/Charming/Henry**

Snow paused at the door. She saw lights on in the window and could see the TV flashing.

"Henry did you leave the TV on?" Snow asked nervously

"No god just open the door I want to go to my room." Henry snapped

"Ok how about the lights Charming?"

"No." Which was the only word Charming had said in 3 days.

"Ok there's someone in the house. Don't panic just let them take whatever they want."

With the 2 boys more alert now Snow opened the door. With Charming in the lead and Henry bringing up the rear they cautiously made their way into the house.

"Who's there!" All 3 shouted.

"Well I do live here." Said a very familiar voice.

"E-Emma is that you?" Snow asked as she promptly burst into tears

 **10 minutes later**

"When did you get back?"

"What happened?"

"What's with the dog"

Everybody was firing questions at her and it was starting to freak her out. She could feel the panic attack coming on, and so could Danny. Danny ran over and started licking her palms. He knew if he didn't calm her down enough she would pass out. Whoops there it is. Emma collapsed on the ground

"EMMA!"

Emma slowly regained consciousness.

"Emma what happened?" Snow asked.

So Emma told them. She told them everything.

"Then i got on a pla.."  
"Wait whats with the bun?" Henry asked

"It's the military regulation for women." Emma chuckled

 **30 minutes later**

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed." Emma said after answering all their questions. It had been at least 30 minutes since Henry went to bed and she was tired. Gathering her pack she lumbered up the stairs. Right before she got to the top her parents said.

"We're so glad your home."

"I'm glad I'm home too."

 **The End**


End file.
